Starlight
by sailorowl15
Summary: Modern day hobbit! Tauriel's parents died when she was very young leaving her alone. Her honesty makes her disliked by many leaving her with no friends. Belong alone her whole life she feels content being by herself, but when her childhood friend comes back into her life she finds her whole world changing.
1. Chapter 1

"Tauriel, you know that you can use colors other then black and white?"

Tauriel looked up from her drawing to see her teacher next to her desk at class looking at her.

"No, this is fine."

"Alright if you saw so," he said as he went to look over other students drawings.

"Ahh teacher why did the colors end up looking this way?" Said a girl from the seat next to her.

"Its because you used to many colors on one spot," her teacher said as he looked over the drawing.

"But, I wanted to use pink and then orange looked so cute on it instead but so did purple!" the girl said going over her drawing.

The girl noticed Tauriel looking at her drawing and quickly looked away turning to her friends.

"Did you see Tauriel glaring at me? She was probably thinking how unskilled my drawing is."

"Your drawing isn't unskilled, its cute."

" Don't worry about Tauriel, she just thinks she's so much better then everyone else just because she's pretty." One of her friends said to her, loud enough for tauriel to hear her.

but that's not what she was thinking at all. Tauriel always had a hard time making friends because she was honest. She always looked objectively at the condition and made an conclusion from it. Her classmates seemed to have decided 'what I want you to say' among themselves. If you say something other then that they'll remove your privilege to become friends. And what they wanted to be said was really different from the truth. Because she was not good at lying, the result is that she ended up alone.

She never had a single friend, except for one who had moved a long time ago when she was young. She hardly even remembered him.

Everything is just a misunderstanding, I don't feel that way about them at all. She thought.

Looking up at the clock she saw that class was over. Putting her things together she made her way outside. as she walk out the door she bumped into one of the girls from her class.

"Watch it," she said as she glared at her, and walked past her.

Tauriel felt tempted to return the glare, but decided against it. She didn't do any thing wrong, so there was no reason to be upset. Brushing off her mistake Tauriel continued walking outside on the sidewalk heading towards her home. She only lived a few miles from her school so she would always walk there.

Opening the door she stepped inside her empty house. Her parents had both died when she was very young. Her adopted parents decided that when she was old enough that it would be best if she lived alone. Tauriel didn't mind though, if she was unneeded then maybe it was for the best to live alone.

She sighed as she walk through the front room taking her shoes off. She was behind in her work so she had been unable to practice her archery. Archery was one of her favorite things to do. Being able to practice was really the only thing she looked foreword too or enjoyed. But as long as her grades were down her parents wouldn't pay for it or allow her to do it. She knew that it would be best to study for her grades but all she wanted to do was sleep.

Gathering her papers she set them on the coffee table next to the couch. She then went to the couch and laid down it. I'll just give my eyes a rest for a few minutes, and then finish my homework. She thought to herself. But soon found herself falling asleep.

After hours passed the light poured through the open window, waking her up. Tossing her head she squinted at the light. Looking at the clock she realized that she had overslept, and was now late for school. Just great, I didn't even finish any of my work. Quickly grabbing her bag, and barely being able to grab a piece of bread she ran out the door. Running on the sidewalk she quickly made her way to school.

I can't miss my first class she thought as she reached the school door and ran in, but she bumped into someone almost dropping her bag.

"Ouch," she said as she put her hand over head. Looking up at the person she had ran into she quickly muttered an apology, but was surprised by what she saw. There she saw a pair of strangely familiar bright, blue eyes.

"Tauriel"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, this first chapter will be the shortest<strong> s**o the rest of chapters will be much longer.**

Tha**nks for reading and** **I hope you all have** **a great Christmas! **

**Review**?


	2. Chapter 2

"Tauriel"

Her eyes widen the moment he said her name. It sounded so familiar. It should sound familiar, it was her name that was used and said every day. But it wasn't just the name was familiar the voice, eyes and situation that felt so familiar. She felt sure that she had known this person before. Casting her eyes down she felt her face flush with embarrassment realizing that he had said her name and she responded by staring dumbly.

"What?" she said in response to her name.

"Your Tauriel right?" He asked then frowned noticing her flushed face.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"Then stop looking." She snapped and then rushed past him.

She was late for class and was going to be even later if she continued wasting time talking. Quickly entering her class she saw some people annoyed look s at her for interrupting the class. Tying quietly as possible she walked to her seat. She then sat down and placed her books on her desk. Her teacher gave her a disproving look that told her she would be hearing more from her, before returning to teaching.

After what felt to be hours her first class ended. Gathering her books she overheard the girls who sat in a group together next to her talking.

"Did you hear how Bruineth was rejected by Legolas?"

"What are you serious?" asked the group of girls in response laughing with each other as though the greatest joke had been told.

They really like this kind of talk, huh? She thought as she overheard their conversion.

"I heard that he rejected her saying that he didn't want to date anyone right now."

_What a vague way to reject someone._

"And Brunieth said, then I'll wait until you want to date someone so tell me then." That was what I heard!" Said another one of the girls in the group explaining loudly.

As I thought, Brunieth was always known for being pervasive. She didn't stop until she got what she wanted. While I was deep in thought about Brunieth, I heard my name in the girl's conversation pulling from my thoughts.

"Now that you mention it, Bruenieth seems to consider Tauriel to be quite a rival. The girl said laughing loudly, as the other laughed with her.

_Why would I be considered a rival to Bruenieth? _

After debating on whether she should hurry and leave or not she ended up deciding on leaving the awkward conversion. Picking up the her books she left to leave the class early, but on her way out on of the girls in the group called out to her.

"Hey Tauriel, I heard Bruenieth is really conscious about who's prettier between you. What are you going to do?" She asked with a smug smile.

Some of the other girls looked annoyed at her for even talking to tauriel.

"I don't mind," Tauriel said simply.

_I'm not that beautiful anyways._

The group stared back at her, surprised at her answer. As she left she heard them chattering with each other loudly. Holding her her books tightly she heard one of the explain loudly.

"That girl shouldn't have blood! She's like a robot!"

If she was like a robot then why did those words sting so badly?

* * *

><p>Finally after hours, class ended. Walking out of her class she saw Lindir who was one of her partners for the science projects that they were working on. Seeing him there she suddenly remembered that they had agreed for her to give him her finished part of the essay for their project right after school. She quickly grabbed her essay out of her bag and went over to him so that she could give it to him.<p>

"Here's my par-" she started to say to him before being interrupted.

"Linder! We've already decided who will be our adviser."

Turning she saw the twins, Arveldir and Glorthel. With them she recognized the person she had ran into this morning. Seeing him again she realized that he was the person the girls were chattering about.

" Okay so what kind of club is it?" Lindir asked sounding unimpressed

"I thought of a really good name! The play of love club," Glorthel said excitedly as she held a piece of paper with the clubs name on it.

"Whats with that name?!" Lindir asked looking upset, and like he was regretting leaving the task of naming the club to them.

"I thought really hard about it." Glorthel said, unaffected by Lindir's disapprove of the name.

"If you make it that the name, the principal will be angry!"

"Okay how about the play club?" Arveldir asked.

"No! You're too straight forward." Linder said looking like he was ready to hand the task of naming the club to anybody but them.

"So how about the Bob club?" Legolas asked this time holding some papers with his ideas for the clubs name.

"Can you think of something good?" Lindir asked feeling frustrated.

_What a strange group, they all look like they have high spirits. They seem like the 'we're close' type._ She thought as she watched them talk to Lindir. Seeing how busy Lindir was and how she didn't want to take any part of their conversation she deiced to head home.

"Plus you don't have enough members. You need at least five to open a club. But Tauriel shes not in any groups at the moment." Lindir said pointing to her as she had just turned her back from the conversation. As she had just started walking away. As Legolas just noticed her leaving.

Great, Linder said it. She should of known he would.

"I told you already that in this school you have to be in a club, so what will you do?" Lindir asked

"Ah? I haven't thought about it yet..." Tauriel said. She had been so busy,that a club was the farthest thing on her mind. She didn't have time for one, nor was interested in being part of one. And if she was going to join one it was least going to be a club where they knew what they were doing. Unlike this group.

"So join my club!" Legolas said smiling.

"I refuse." she said flatly and then left, leaving them surprised.

"Even girls refuse it." Lindir said feeling tired of having to deal with the failing club.

"So drastically," Arveldir added.

"Who do you think you are?! Glorthel said angrily to tauriel as she walked away.

"Legolas why do you that robot in our group?" Glorthel asked angrily feeling upset that Tauriel was even offered to join their club.

"Robot?"

"She has a really bad temper! She doesn't even have any friends!

Legolas watch as she left, thinking about what Glorthel said. As the twins talked with Lindir about the clubs name, he went after Tauriel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, thanks for reading! Also thanks so much for the reviews. I was really surprised with how many I got from the first chapter. I hope you guys have a great new years. December is over so I should hopefully have more time to update. :)<strong>

**Review?**


End file.
